Just accept the truth
by SayaYamamoto
Summary: SessKag oneshot. Kagome and Inuyasha fight again, but this time is different.


Title: Just accept the truth

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha

Pairing. Sesshomaru x Kagome

Kagome stood there in front of Inuyasha, shocked. They were in the hallway of the eastern wing of the big mansion where they currently resided.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked him, her eyes still wide in shock.

"Else I wouldn't have said it." he muffled without looking at her.

"Alright." she said and turned away, having found her composure again as she walked towards her room. She went in and closed the door behind her. She sunk down on the floor her face in her hands and started crying. He never hurt her like this before.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway catching Kagome's smell in the air. He wanted to talk to her about something. Then he saw Inuyasha standing in the midst of the hallway, being in deep thoughts. Kagome's smell lingered beside him and something seemed to be disrupted.

His foolish half-brother and his other companions did not know about his friendship to Kagome, they both wanted to keep it a secret. But despite of their friendship being kept secretive they couldn't be much closer.

And then Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's sadness and turned towards Inuyasha who finally noticed him.

"Did you and the miko had a fight again?" he asked not seeming to care, but her scent being full of sadness made his heart ache.

"Tse." Inuyasha looked at him disgusted. "It is not your problem. You're not involved" With this words Inuyasha left towards the garden.

Sesshomaru did not look back as he went towards Kagome's room where he clearly sensed her. As he raised his hand to knock at her door, he heard her cry and sob. His heart felt like it would be torn apart. He opened the door without knocking and saw her sitting on the floor. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Kagome..." he softly said her name. But she did not even notice him. Inuyasha must have done something really harsh to her.

Sesshomaru took her into his arms and onto his lap to calm her down. Seeing her in such a bad shape ripped his heart out. He wanted to storm out of the door and kill his half-brother immediately for doing this to her.

Nearly an hour passed with her crying in his arms. When she calmed herself, she suddenly noticed her situation.

"Sesshomaru..." she said in a soft voice looking up into his eyes.

"Better now?" he asked her gently.

She just nodded lightly without making a move out of his lap.

After several silent moments she cradled herself up to him and put her arms around him. "Thank you." she said quietly.

It had been early evening when he came into her room and now the moon had risen up.

He had stroked her hair for a while now but suddenly stopped.

"You can change rooms if you want to. You could have a bit silence for a while." he said with caution. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"A good idea. Do you think I could do it right now? I have the feeling to move a bit away from him right now."

He nodded and helped her to stand up. As she packed her things – which were not really much – he silently stood beside her. Then he took her backpack and led her outside to her new room which was directly beside his, even connected through a door, in the western part of the large mansion – far away from Inuyasha's room.

When they arrived at her new room he put down her backpack and told her to change into her sleeping clothes and asked her if she wanted to come over to his room. She nodded without a word and smiled. But the smile did not reach her eyes.

As Sesshomaru walked through their connecting door into his own room, he sighed. He did not want to ask her what happened, afraid of making her cry again.

As he sat on his bed, his upper body naked and head bowed down so his open silver hair fell over his face, a small knock came and shortly after Kagome walked into the room.

She wore a light yukata to sleep in, one he had never seen her wear before, and to him she looked beautiful. Suddenly she sat down right beside him.

Because of their friendship he knew her quite well, apparently even better than his half-brother or the other traveling companions.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked without looking at him.

He was slightly taken by surprise because of her request.

"Sure, if you want to." he told her as he made her lie down on the large bed and turned down the light. As he lied down beside her she reached out for him and placed her head on his bare chest. Before he could say anything she wished a goodnight and went to sleep.

He sighed and touched her head. "Good Night Kagome and I wish you sweet dreams."

Inuyasha had not seen her since one and a half day, so did not Sango, Miroku and Shippo, and because of that he went looking for her. As he went down the hallway towards her room in the early morning he saw a maid coming out of it.

"Is Kagome awake yet?" he asked her.

"Lady Kagome changed her room the day before yesterday." She looked a bit surprised. "I thought you as her traveling companion might know already."  
"She changed her rooms? I did not know. Where is she now?"  
"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that." She bowed. "Please excuse me now."

Inuyasha stood there and did not know what to do. He was confused but decided to go back to the others at first, maybe they had known something about this.

"Kagome changing rooms?" Sango was surprised.

"She did not tell us." Miroku thought about it. "It's unusual for her to disappear without a word."

Shippo did not say anything but looked at Inuyasha. All of them sat in the garden of the eastern wing of the mansion and thought about Kagome's unusual action.

Two young maids walked by them talking about Sesshomaru, so Inuyasha tied to eavesdrop as they stopped near the group.

"Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru yet? He seems to be quite powerful."

"Yes, I have seen him yesterday in the afternoon. He was in the big garden of the western wing together with someone else."

"Did he not arrive here alone? I thought he did."

"Yes, I thought so too. But his company was non other than the miko of another traveling group residing here. I don't know what kind of relationship they have though, but they seemed to be quite close." With those words the two maids were called into the house to do their chores.

There were not many other traveling groups right now here, and he did not know of other miko staying here. The only possible option was Kagome. But what did they had to do with each other? Inuyasha asked himself. Then he remembered Sesshomaru being there the last time he saw Kagome.

He quickly stood up, his eyes flashing dangerously and stormed into the direction of the western wing. As he quickly walked through the hallway of the western wing – Sango, Miroku and Shippo with Kirara behind him – he noticed two figures in the garden, walking towards the western gate. He both knew them, his half-brother and Kagome. Suddenly Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru back into the garden as he went to the gate and stood there. Inuyasha leaped forward to Sesshomaru and as he stood before him he shouted angry words of his.

"What are doing with Kagome, you bastard? What have you done to her, you monster?" As the others reached the half-brothers so did Kagome.

She stepped in between them, smiling to Sesshomaru and ignoring Inuyasha. As she placed her hand onto Sesshomaru's chest and he put his over hers, Inuyasha was irritated.

"Kagome? What...?"

While Miroku, Sango and Shippo did no say anything and stayed in the background, Inuyasha grew angry at Kagome and Sesshomaru ignoring him and being so close.

"What the hell are you doing? Bastard! Kagome, what is it?"

"Shut up, you lowly hanyou." Sesshomaru suddenly said in a harsh tone. Turning back to Kagome, her hand still in his, his tone changed to a gently one. "If you wish to, we can go now."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. If you would excuse us." With those words she and Sesshomaru walked out of the gate and into the near woods.

When they disappeared into the dark woods, Shippo regained his ability to speak. "I did not know that Sesshomaru could be gentle."

"Neither did we Shippo." Miroku said. "Neither did we."

As they walked through the woods, Kagome still held his hand. Sesshomaru was a bit happy, because for now she had chosen him over his half-brother. In the past she would have returned to Inuyasha every time, and even though Sesshomaru hated it, he still stayed as her friend, his wish being near her stronger than anything else. And now she had chosen him, even if only for now.

They suddenly stood at a clearing near a high cliff. In the midst of the clearing there was a circle of big stones, bigger than Sesshomaru in his human form. He sensed something in the air, but could not define it.

"Here is it. This place is filled with ancient magic." Kagome said in awe.

"You knew of that place?"

"Not really. It appeared before my eyes this morning when I woke up. It was like a vision."

"So, something drew you to this place? Ancient magic you said?"

"I sense it here. I don't really know but I have something to do here. You should maybe go a bit away, I don't know if it could harm you."

He nodded and walked back towards a tree. As he turned back to her he saw her standing in the middle of the stone circle, her hands before her chest. She slowly began glowing but not with her holy power in a pink tone. She glowed in a bright white light and he sensed this ancient magic becoming stronger as she suddenly burst into a pillar of light.

When the light faded he saw her on the ground. Without caring about the still strong ancient magic lingering in the air, he leaped over to her. When she heard him come and he stood before her, she held the thing in her hands higher.

He was clearly taken in by surprise. She held his lost arm. The one Inuyasha had cut off.

"Kagome..."

"I did not know what to do until I stood here. It felt right to give it back."

He took it from her and felt it pulsating with his energy. As he put it near the stump it just grew together again. Just a small nearly invisible scar reminded of what had happened. He helped her stand, unable to say anything and embraced her with his two arms. He could feel her warmth beneath his fingers.

"Thank you." he said quietly as he took her into his arms to carry her, her legs were still too weak from exhaustion.

He slowly walked back into the woods, taking a different way back. Just before the walls of the mansion he took her to the top of the tallest tree around, so they could overlook the mansion. If she would have squinted her eyes she would easily have seen Inuyasha and her other companions in the eastern garden.

Sesshomaru did not look upon his regained arm but towards Kagome who took in the breathtaking view before turning towards him and smiling.

"I'm glad that I could give your arm back to you. You should not live with only one arm for your whole life."

He growled. "You know that I can live perfectly with only one arm."

"I know." She nodded. "But I'm still glad to see you having two arms. It hurt me when I thought about it, you know?"

She was thinking about him? Even feeling guilty?

He growled again but a bit softer than before. "I did not know. But it wasn't your fault."

She only smiled and sat back against his chest. Although she had touched him more than before in the last few days, he still could not really get accustomed to this feeling. He remembered the night she had slept against his chest and hugged him in her sleep, the night in which he shivered with every of her movements.

They did not speak for a while, just watching the ongoing in the big mansion.

Inuyasha paced up and down. He was angry and irritated because of how Sesshomaru and Kagome would act with each other. They seemed to be really close.

Shippo stared at Inuyasha pacing and Miroku and Sango were lost in their own thoughts, Kirara sleeping in Sango's lap. They had not spoken very much after they returned from the western gate.

"Arrgh..." Inuyasha stopped pacing and sat down. "I don't understand anything. Maybe the bastard did something to her. And if he did, he will regret it."

"Wasn't it you doing something to her, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, still looking at him.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"I mean that Kagome would not act towards Inuyasha like that if he had not done something again." explained the little fox.

"Did you fight again?" Sango turned to look at Inuyasha.

He growled quietly. "Not that hard."

Before anyone could say anything he suddenly jumped upwards and stood.

"He's somewhere near. I can sense him. But I don't know exactly where." He sniffed a bit and growled low. "And Kagome is with him."

"I'm sorry for what my foolish half-brother did to you."

Kagome looked up to him, a bit surprised. "No, you don't have to." She paused. "It was my own will to stay with him all those times. Even though he hurt me more and more."

He put his hands around her. Did she regret those times she ran back to the hanyou?

"I'm sorry for having put you into trouble again and again. You were always there for me but I always went back to him. How idiotic." She smiled broadly. "But now I've realized. It would only hurt more. He isn't the one defining my life. He was for quite a while, but he isn't anymore."

"You want to go separate ways." he stated, happy for her breaking bonds with Inuyasha.

"At first I went with him because of our mutual goal. But now I don't have any reason to stay with him anymore. He never really thought about me. But you did." She turned her face towards his. "And for that I want to thank you. It must have been hard to see me go back to him every time. And I'm sorry for that." As she came closer she smiled. "But I won't run away back to Inuyasha anymore. You're the only one I need with me." With those word she kissed him. It was only a slight touch of their lips, but Sesshomaru lost all his control. He tightened his grip on her, drew her closer and deepened the kiss. How wonderful it felt to kiss her!

She moaned quietly and shuddered as the kiss turned more passionate.

She never had felt like this before. These feelings could not be compared to what she once had felt for Inuyasha. As they separated he only drew her closer again, his face buried into her hair now and her cheek against his chest. He bowed down and whispered into her ear "I'm glad you realized this."

They stayed in this embrace for some time, but suddenly she broke free only to smile at him. "I'm also really glad."

He chuckled and kept her close, wanting to keep her close to him like this forever.

Inuyasha feeling their presence without being able to do anything was making him only angrier and more agitated.

"I'm gonna rip his throat." he said angered. "That bastard did something to Kagome, I know it!"

"He seemed to be good towards her, and he was gentle with her." Miroku stated looking at the angered Inuyasha.

"Maybe Kagome made him show this side of him. How could he not like her after he had known her for so long. No one would be able to dislike her." Sango spoke her thoughts out loud.

"He never had such a side to him." Inuyasha hissed glaring at Sango. "He never showed any feelings."

"Maybe not towards you. I believe that Kagome could have brought that side out." Shippo said. He once had seen her walk away in the midst of the night, not noticed by their other companions. That night she had fought with Inuyasha again. When she returned, her tears were dried and she had regained her composure again, putting something into her bag. Some days later Shippo had searched through her back and he had noticed a piece of fur being kept in a barrier of miko power, so no one except her could touch it. Shippo had seen that kind of fur before, it was a part of Sesshomaru's fur.

"Whatever they have to do with each other, I need to speak to her. NOW!" Inuyasha was getting angrier by the moment. "I can still sense them. And they are still together." He growled.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and sighed. Suddenly Kirara sprung out of Sango's lap, changed into her bigger form and flew towards the near woods.

"Kirara!" Sango stood, so did Miroku and Shippo. They hurried behind her, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.

As the three broke through the bushes they saw Kirara in Kagome's arms, standing behind Kagome was Sesshomaru. Kagome was caressing Kirara as she saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo coming towards her. Shippo ran towards her and hugged her tightly so did Sango as she came close. Kagome smiled at her three traveling companions still holding Kirara in her arms. Then – to the surprise of Sango, Miroku and Shippo – she turned towards Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"The hanyou still lingers in the western garden, the woods disperse our auras, energies and scents. He won't find us here."

"Lord Sesshomaru, your arm... How did you regain it?" Miroku looked at him with askance noticing the regained arm.

"Hm." A small smile began to form on his face, but it wasn't malicious, just a joyful smile. "Fate has been very generous to me lately."

Kagome also smiled, but then turned serious. "I've realized something."

Sango thought that it might be why she was with Sesshomaru and distanced herself from Inuyasha so she focused on her friend.

"I don't have a reason to stay with Inuyasha. He only has hurt me." she stated bluntly. Her facial expression turned into a very cold one, like they had seen very often on Sesshomaru.

"Neither do we have any." Miroku stated after a pause looking at Shippo and Sango.

"You could return to your village and built it up again, Sango." She smiled. "And I think Miroku would be happy to go with you. And please go with them Shippo"

"Will you visit us sometimes?" Sango asked Kagome, suddenly understanding what happened between her friend and the demon lord.

"Of course." She smiled broadly.

As she hugged her three former traveling companions, Sesshomaru stood nearby.

"Pack your things and leave without discussing with Inuyasha too much. He wouldn't understand anyway." Sesshomaru said simply as they went separated ways.

Just before they went out of the forest towards the western wing to pack their things and leave he hold Kagome back. When she turned back to him, he buried his face into her neck. She did not move away as he bit her, leaving his mark on her skin, showing everyone that she belonged to him.

Then he took her hand and they walked together into the western wing and towards their rooms. Of course Inuyasha had finally sensed where they would be and stormed towards them as they reached their rooms. He saw them holding hands and wanted to shout at them as he noticed Sesshomaru's mark on her neck.

"You..." he said being more irritated and surprised than being angry.

Kagome left Sesshomaru's side as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving, Inuyasha. And I won't come back to you. You probably noticed the others leaving too."

He looked at her, unable to say anything. Then his eyes flashed with anger. "You once told me that you love me!" he hissed.

"Yes, I did." she simply stated. "But that was in the past. And because I once loved you does not mean that I still do. And I won't do anything for you because I once loved you. You should accept that."

He looked at Sesshomaru, just standing behind Kagome.

"It was you! You made her think that way!"

Sesshomaru did not react to his half-brother's rant.

Kagome sighed. "Leave him be Inuyasha. We don't care about you."

She went into her room and took her packed things, so did Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood there, shocked at her words. She walked past him.

"You're alone, Inuyasha. But that is the result of your behavior. Accept the future you created for yourself. Just accept the truth."

And she left together with Sesshomaru and did not turn back as Inuyasha sunk to the floor. She would never turn back again.

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the mentioned characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This one-shot was created during some nights I couldn't sleep. The idea came from a dream I had before. Definitely not my best, but I somehow still like it.

I know: Sesshomaru is quite romantic in here.

And I'm sorry to all InuKag fans, I like Inuyasha and he only became a big idiot in here because else it would not have worked out. Sorry for that.


End file.
